custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This is the page where you can vote for someone who deserves to be a sysop. If selected by popular vote, the user(s) selected will be promoted by one of our bureaucrats. Rules *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Do not make up new accounts to vote for someone. This will result in disqualification if discovered. *Sign your username with four ~'s like on a talk page. *The person you vote for should be regularly active and have been on the wiki for at least a month. They should also have at least 500 edits. *You are allowed to nominate yourself, but you are not permitted to vote in that occasion. How to Nominate Please post your nominee like this below the "Nominees" section: That person's name *Why you think they deserve it. *Your signature. (~~~~) Voting Rollback Administrator Jman 98~ 00:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) For Against #And why should we elect you in particular? No offense, and I apologize if I seem harsh, but I see no reason why we need to promote you. If you're going to work 150% better, then you can do that without a promotion to system operator status. I really don't think what being a sysop means. It doesn't give you control over other users, nor does it make you more important; it's merely a way for regular users to access parts of Wikia that other users don't, like the blocking system. For them to be promoted to sysop, they need to be trusted to use those special privileges in a positive way. Even more, they should have a special reason to be promoted. I became b'crat 'cuz there were no other sysops left to do the job, and the WMF staff felt I had earned the right to be promoted through my work in this community. Chicken Bond and Jareroden were made admins because I can't be active 24/7, and I felt that I trusted them to guide the wiki when I wasn't there. But have you participated in improving the wiki in any way? Not so far as I know. (And I don't mean editing articles and making contests; I mean helping with the structure of this site.) Do you have any leadership experience whatsoever? (I'm not saying that sysops are meant to lead others, merely that they should have some skill in helping to solve arguments between users and be responsible enough to make proper use of their special abilities.) Overall, do you have any reason why you would be more qualified than anyone else for this position? This is like choosing people for the next Toa team; you need to know you can trust them, you need to know they can handle it, and you need to be sure that they're going to do their very best. Again, not trying to be harsh, just expressing my opinion. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) #Again, I agree with Slice. I wuold love to be an admin (for different reasons) but the site is fine with the amount of admins it has now. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 02:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) (I really need to change my sig. :S) #I'm against it too, simply because you pretty much just arrived here, and because I haven't seen a thing that indicates that you are being worthy of adminship, something I saw pretty quickly when the current admins began trying to get themselves promoted. Besides, I want to know one thing: What do you in particalr have to offer to this site that makes you worthy of promotion??? Sory if I sound really rude and cold here, but I simply think it's too early for you to become an admin...SubAqua 16:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat